villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baldi
Baldi is the titular main antagonist of Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning. He is a teacher who appears friendly and kind at first, but gets angry and violent when the player gets his quiz questions wrong. He is voiced by the game's creator Micah "Mystman12" McGonigal. Origin Before Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning was released, Baldi was actually created many years ago by Mystman12. His sister created her own comic, which gave him the inspiration to create his own comic, which he named Baldimore. The comic got the name from Baldi being bald, and it's about Baldi always wanting more food. In one scene, Baldi is seen trying to eat the planet Earth. Appearance Baldi is a tall, slender, pale-skinned humanoid with long arms, huge black eyes and red lips, and a big smile on his face. He wears a long-sleeved green shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Despite being seen as bald, he has one string of brown hair, which was often mistaken for a third eyebrow. Personality At first, Baldi appears as a supportive and helpful teacher, as he helps to guide the player. He was constantly happy until the player makes a mistake with his math question, even if the question is considered unanswerable. Once the player makes the mistake, Baldi's happy face turns into an angry and unhappy one. He is later shown to be quite cruel and abusive when he inflicts a penalty on the player as retribution for an illegal act, especially a transgressive act of a legal code. Despite his manipulative and treacherous nature, he is shown to be extremely pleasurable when he congratulates the player after the seven books are all collected. Although, Baldi soon threatened them to get out while they can and starts chasing them extremely quickly immediately afterward. Role At the start of the game, Baldi greets the player with a wave and welcomes them to the school. He then lets the player find the first notebook, which he will let them take if they do a quick pop quiz. If the player completes the first quiz without getting any problems wrong, Baldi will reward the player with a shiny Quarter that can be used later in the game to activate the Noise Phone or to obtain a BSoda from a BSoda Machine. However, after missing a problem on the next quiz (this is inevitable), Baldi will suddenly become very angry. The notebook will be collected, but Baldi will become enraged and attempt to punish the player for getting the problem wrong by chasing them down across the school to beat them with a yardstick and presumably kill them. Getting caught by Baldi restarts the game. The player must traverse the school and avoid Baldi and the other enemies while collecting notebooks. Baldi can hear any door opened, and will come to the source of the noise, though using loud objects such as the alarm clock and tape can distract him, and using WD-NoSquee on doors before opening them will ensure Baldi cannot hear them. The player must complete a quiz every time they attempt to get a notebook. When they get a problem wrong (this is, again, inevitable), Baldi will quicken his pace and become harder to avoid. After collecting all seven notebooks, Baldi will congratulate the player, then scream and threaten them to get out while they still can. He becomes extremely fast, and will constantly be near the player. If the player is caught by Arts and Crafters during the pursuit, they will be teleported back to the start with Baldi close by, all but guaranteeing a game over. During this time, the exit will constantly appear and disappear in different areas around the school, making escape difficult. However, if the player manages to locate the exit, they will escape Baldi and the school and win the game. There is a secret scene for players who failed all seven notebooks, which says go to Baldi's Office for improvement. Trivia *Baldi seems completely unaware that some of his questions cannot be answered. Whether this is actually the case or not is up to debate, though. *Baldi seems to be the only real staff in the school besides Principal of the Thing. He seems to only really know math and seems to have an obsession with it. *Baldi's appearance kind of resembles the avatar of the YouTube channel "surreal entertainment", except that SE's avatar has hair. *Mystman12's first drawings of Baldi were from a poorly drawn comic he made called "Baldimore". "Baldimore" may be his real name, but this is unconfirmed. *Even though Baldi does not own the school, he still refers to the school as his own. *Baldi originated from a comic strip that Mystman12 worked on called Baldimore. The reasoning behind the name was because the titular character was bald and he would constantly want more food. Navigation pl:Baldi Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Neutral Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Delusional Category:Karma Houdini Category:Stalkers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Master of Hero Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Contradictory Category:Arrogant Category:Weaklings Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Symbolic Category:Humanoid Category:Criminals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Insecure Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Youtube Movie Villains